Peter Griffin Vs Anime
Description Who will win against this all beloved cartoons/anime Intro No Rules Just BloodShed Griffin Vs Saiyan (Peter Vs Goku,Vegeta,) Peter: you gay don't rule the world!! Vegeta: we aren't gay look at you fatass we can get easy on you Peter: yeah prove it!! Goku: I hate to say this but your just a human without any super powers sorry man Peter: no! Goku: so you have chosen death The saiyans rushed up the Peter then Peter kicked them the saiyans beat up Peter then Peter holds their heads and played like a barbie doll Peter: looks at those two gay kens Peter pointed two saiyans at his ass then farts taking saiyan's face then turns into skeleton Peter: see i got easy on you Griffin Vs One Punch Man (Peter Vs Saitama) Saitama punched Peter sending Peter into several buildings Saitama chased Peter then Peter grabs Saitama and roll him throws him into a ocean orcas and sharks eats,beat and played him like a toy Saitama punched them then goes to Peter. Peter took his pants off then farts Saitama falls down like insect sprayed by insecticides Peter jumps on his body who'd explode Peter dances in victory Peter:looks guys i made it again!! Griffin Vs Racist Ninja (Peter Vs Naruto) Naruto use sharengan at Peter sending him into a tree Peter stoods up then picked up a big rock he throws it at clone naruto then 3 clones Naruto kicked Peter's ass,back and head Naruto charging shoryuken then blast it on Peter but Peter escape fastly then get his corwbar thhen smack it on Naruto's head Peter: shut up Transgrender Meg Griffin Vs Fire fighter (Peter Vs Natsu) Peter: Chris i told you not to play with fire!! Natsu: who's Chris? Peter: my son you son of the female dog!! Natsu: you'll regret this Natsu blasting fire to Peter then Peter gets one and eats Natsu: that's impossible Peter: because i have lack of toonforce Peter punched Natsu's head that brokes his skull. Peter was electricute by Pikachu and kicked by Charizard. Griffin Vs Pokemon (Peter Vs Greninja,Pikachu,Charizard,Purin,Mewtwo,Lucario) *WILD PETER APPEARED* Peter farts at pokemon who'd killed them *That was super effective!!* Griffin Vs King of the Monsters (Peter Vs Godzilla) Godzilla raids the city again Godzilla picked up Griffin's house and eats it Peter: my family!!! Meg in Godzilla's stomach: dad save us Peter: shut up Meg. Peter pulled his shot gun out making a hole into Godzilla's stomach Godzilla picks up Peter and throws him sending Peter into a beach seeing Quagmire in distance. Godzilla blast fire breath to Peter but Peter tears Quagmire's penis then smack it on fire breath Godzilla seeing his firebreath coming to him Godzilla was send into outer space then Peter jumps into Sonic's trampoline Peter goes to space then rescued his family Lois: where's meg Peter: let's forgot her Peter throws Godzilla into sun with Meg. Griffin Vs Swordman (Peter Vs Ichigo) Peter avoids Ichigo's attack then Ichigo slashes his sword to Peter's stomach then punched Peter. Peter kicked Ichigo then punched his head then picked up Meg's laptop then smash it on Ichigo destroying Ichigo's skull. Griffin Vs Rubberband Pirate (Peter Vs Luffy) Luffy make his hand longer then picked up Peter then beats Peter throws him away Luffy grabs Peter sending his foot then Peter was kicked in face. Luffy goes back normal while Peter falls into a water. Kraken cames then Peter killed him then throws into Luffy's ship Luffy swims then goes into island Peter waits him so long then steps on his head. Griffin Vs Robot Cat (Peter Vs Doraemon) Doraemon runned up to Peter then beats him Peter kicked Doraemon then Doraemon picked up form his magical pocket Waluigi: yes i'm not an assist trophy anymore!!! He see Doraemon's hand who'd destory his invitation Peter uses Super Fart who'd destoryed Doraemon killing him. Results Winner: PeterCategory:What If DBXs That Came True Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:1 vs all